


In the End of the Night

by meonlyred



Series: The Skyfall Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonlyred/pseuds/meonlyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited after five years Theron Shan now spends his nights on Odessen. Restless after trying to sleep alone Theron goes to find his way to Rossa's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End of the Night

Theron’s arm reached out, spreading his fingers wide across the cool empty sheets next to him for the third time that night. Or was it the tenth? This wasn’t like him, it was rare he had this much trouble sleeping. Jedi and SIS training had taught him how to get an adequate amount of rest whenever or wherever. Yet here he was deprived of sleep and fairly certain he knew why.

Rolling over, he tried a couple different sleeping positions; side to side, his back, his stomach, anything to ease his restless limbs. Frustrated, he threw back his covers and rubbed his tired eyes. Peeking between his finger he blinked at the chrono next to his bed. It was late, really late. Annoyed at himself he pinched his eyes closed, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to go to Rossa’s door, he wanted to share her bed, he wanted her in his arms. Would she still be awake like he was? Perhaps she was actually sleeping soundly. How much of an ass would he be to disturb her just because he didn't want to sleep alone?

Finding just enough clothes to be decent he headed out of his quarters and down the hall. The long, partly finished halls of the base were cold. They didn't have the same amenities that the living quarters had to keep the occupants warm during Odessen’s long, chilly nights. It was uncomfortable enough that Theron resisted the urge to rub his arms, maybe he should have grabbed his jacket too.

This late there were only a handful of guards posted; former Republic and Imperial soldiers. They all wore the Alliance symbol on their arms now. As he passed they acknowledged him with a quick stoic “sir” before returning to their dull watch. Theron mused if they were wondering where the spymaster was going to at this hour. He hoped he would overhear some outlandish tales by the morning. If only he could be attributed to half the clandestine rumors about him. Admittedly he took a bit of joy in the nickname the Imperials whispered behind his back: Technoplague.

The Commander’s quarters were tucked safely between the hanger and the storage warehouse. It was almost in the heart of the mountain they had built the base into. Arriving at the door, Theron raised his hand to knock. Instead he stopped and lay his hand palm down on the metal door. It was rough and cool to the touch. He traced his fingers down the welded crease, stalling. Pressing his forehead to the door he closed his eyes.

_I need you,_ he said to himself the words he wouldn’t let himself say out loud. _More than I thought I would ever need anyone. I just… I have no idea what I’m doing with you. But I know you care, you always have. Stars, don’t let me mess this up._

Standing up straight he knocked lightly, she would either hear or not. If in a few minutes she hadn’t answered he would return to his room to try again to sleep the remainder of the night. A handful of seconds passed before the door slid part way open. Rossa peaked out, she looked a bit surprised but smiled nonetheless. She always smiled so brightly when she saw him. He recalled Ziost all those years ago, the splitting headache he had from frying his implants had almost been worth the relief in her eyes.

“Theron, is everything okay?” She asked. Her voice didn’t sound heavy from sleep. Maybe he hadn’t woken her after all.

“Yeah,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. What had he expected her to say? “Everything is fine. I just…”

He paused and looked at her, taking in every detail. Her hair was braided loosely to keep it manageable while she slept. Her Jedi robe was wrapped tightly against the chill. No bunched fabric hinted that she wore very little underneath. Her normally tall, willowy figure was slouched, making her look shorter. There was dark circles under her eyes he was sure he shared. Tired and worn but still managing to put on a brave face for others.

Her slender hand rested on the door frame and he placed his own next to hers, allowing his thumb to caress her fingers. Honestly, he hadn’t come looking for sex. It was enough to have her near. She looked as if she hadn’t been sleeping either.

“I want to be with you tonight,” he whispered.

_We shouldn’t_ were the words he expected to hear her say next. It's what she probably should have said. It would have been better for the both of them if she had said them. They had their fun years ago. What kind of relationship could a Jedi and a spy have after all? He already knew the answer to that far too well. But instead of rejection there was only silence that stretched out between them. He dared an almost sheepish glance up at her. She wasn't angry or blushing, she only gave him a steady, even stare.

Rossa had allowed their relationship to go farther than he had ever thought possible. He had expected her to cut off their relationship after Yavin. The top secret mission was over, back to reality and the rules and regulations of her order. Yet that hadn’t been the case. Now years later she had dropped rather strong hints she wanted to pick up right where they had left off and he by no means was opposed to the idea.

There was a tug of a smile at the corner of her mouth as she laced her fingers in his. She slid the door open just enough for him to step inside. Her room had been made to look as cozy as possible. The walls and ceiling had been decorated with blue drapes to conceal the fact that her room was frankly a cave. It wasn't her penthouse on Coruscant but an effort had been made.

With the door locked behind him, she lead him by the hand to her bed where they undressed and crawled under the covers to escape the chilly air.

Planting a soft kiss on her lips Theron folded his arms around her and held her tightly against him. Like the other half of a puzzle piece, Rossa fit so perfectly there, her head resting on his shoulder and her long legs wrapped around his. Her fingers traced down his arm making him shiver. Destiny is what he had told her this felt like. He hadn’t been exaggerating or trying to charm his way back to her. They kept stumbling and falling only to find themselves right back next to each other.

There was a sense of completion now, contentment that made his eyelids grow heavy. He heard her give off a soft sigh before she went languid against him, a few moments later and he too drifted off.

* * *

 

Rossa woke up to find Theron still holding her has he had when she had fallen asleep. One hand lightly cupped over hers where it rested on his chest; his other around her shoulder and holding her side.

He must not have been as asleep as she thought he was, for when she stretched her arm his eyes opened and he smiled tenderly. He nuzzled behind her ear kissing the side of her neck, then slowly kissed along her jaw making her lips part into a smile. They brushed noses as his lips came to rest upon hers. There was no hesitation or second thought; he kissed her without being prompted to.

Maybe that simple kiss had been a mistake, for a floodgate was suddenly broken. Soft quick kisses became longer ones, gaining intensity as he pulled her on top of him guiding her hips against his. She straddled him, her hands braced on the lean muscle of his chest.

_Please don't leave me again_ , is what his body told hers as his hands searched for the skin under covers. He had been on Odessen for days now but this was the true homecoming. This is what it should have been for the past five years, a morning greeting followed by the ancient dance between lovers.

He touched her as a blind man sees, committing to memory every curve and valley until she purred with delight and her body quivered against his tongue. Rossa did not need to seek out other lovers to know that this was the one who completed her so perfectly. The only one who could make her voice sing that long divine note to the ceiling; to forget everything but that delicious moment when it felt like she was no longer a creature of flesh and blood but liquid gold.

He was hers once more with reckless abandon, as she was his. In his arms she could dream of things so long denied to her. For years she had accepted that she would never find anything remotely like this. She knew the reality; she would have served the Order for all of her long lonely years. Yet here in tangled grey sheets, the scent of his skin casting dark waves over her senses, and his sweet nothings whispered in her ear, did she dare to think of such simple happiness. In this moment she choose to be selfish, with thoughts of nothing but him and her.

 


End file.
